


Case 2: The Last Princess

by Ashendaria



Series: HoloMyth Origins [2]
Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, holoMyth
Genre: Fantasy, Lovecraftian, Magic, Tentacles, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashendaria/pseuds/Ashendaria
Summary: It is well known that Gawr Gura joined Hololive after leaving Atlantis because "it was boring down there". But what if her past was actually more tragic, and this declaration was only a way to hide the truth - and the pain? What happened to Gura in Atlantis? What was her role in the fall of the Old City? How did she reach land?
Series: HoloMyth Origins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992346
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Case 2: The Last Princess

**The Last Princess**

Jumping and running wildly above the city, from rooftop to rooftop, a tall, slender woman dressed in blue clothes made to resemble a shark, was chasing her target. Brandishing a long trident in her hand, she was going so fast her overall silhouette was a blur. In front of her, a man wearing black clothes and a top hat was desperately trying to find a place to lay low and hide.

In the end, he couldn’t. He miserably fell on the alabaster ground of the city as the trident, launched with terrible power, buried itself halfway inside the pavement, between his legs,  missing his long tail by an inch . Terrified, the man couldn’t move anymore. His eyes were locked on the girl and h is blue skin was sweating heavily, his  fins raised in a sign of surrender.

\- I… I give up! I give up, you got me! I surrender!

\- Yeah you better, buddy! Stay still while I lock you up.

The woman smiled, showing off her pointy teeth. Effortlessly, she pulled back her weapon, destroying more of the ground,  sending  bits of stone flying all around. She pulled  an iron collar with a long chain, and tied it around his adversary’s neck .

\- You’re done now, Doctor Bloop. Follow me nicely and you may get away with a few decades in jail. Atlantis won’t be threatened by you again anytime soon!

\- Damn you Super-Gura! I was almost done with my Tsunami Engine! Atlantis was mine!

\- Tough luck jerk, as long as I’m patrolling the city you won’t succeed. Come on, walk, we’ve almost reached the beach with this little chase, we got a long road ahead of us.

Doctor Bloop let out a deep sigh, defeated. No doubt the Atlantis Police would be more than happy to have him in a cell. He had severely underestimated the strength of Super-Gura, also known in the criminal underground as Gura the Fork, the top Super-Heroine of Atlantis. His entire organization had been toppled. Even where he to escape, he had nothing left to go back to. He let his captor lead him forward, having lost the will to fight. Super-Gura walked long strides with a smile.

\- And so another evil fall before my justice!

* * *

Gura woke up suddenly. It took her a minute to realize that she was not in her room. Not anymore. The gravity of her situation came back to her mind. She looked around, not expecting much, and was rewarded exactly by that: nothing much. Dirty, empty walls, the pathetic little bench that served as her bed, and the metal bars preventing her to go outside. This place was the private prison of the Royal Palace of Atlantis. Ironically, she was quite familiar with the entire building.

Resting her head on her arms, she looked through the small window in the wall. Nothing but water all around. The palace was situated on a small island in the middle of the city, and although she could have swum away easily, thanks to her shark heritage, she was unable to fit through the small hole. She had always been a tall and beautiful woman, reaching almost 6’1 in height, but right now this particularity was playing against her. Her  S ea  M agi k couldn’t help her either: all Magik was sealed in the Royal Palace, a precaution against possible assassins. 

She let her mind drift away, thinking about her dream. Doctor Bloop. That was a name from the past for sure. She had fought against the man-shark dozens of times with no clear victor. Their final confrontation happened a few weeks ago. After fighting his minions and thrashing the Tsunami Engine he tried to use to sink Atlantis, Gura chased him across the entire city until she finally pinned him down. What she didn’t expect, though, was that a few weeks later, she would wake up in a cell herself for no reason, suddenly being one of Doctor Bloop cellmate.

No explanation had been given to her. It had been two days now, and the only thing she had learned was that an unusual panic was spreading across the city of Atlantis. Peoples and man-beasts were  running wild out there, and the vigilante in her wanted to go out there and calm things down as much as possible.

Finally, a few hours later, things became much clearer. Sitting on her bench, bored out of her mind, she suddenly saw someone in the corridor, in front of her cell. It had been years since she had last seen him, but there was no way she couldn’t recognize the man. Shocked, she stood up on her naked feet, looking at him with anger, as she understood he was the reason she was stuck in there.

\- Father… So it’s like that?

\- You will address His Majesty as such, girl! Shouted one of the two guards escorting the Master of Atlantis himself.

\- It’s been a long time, Gura. For what it’s worth, I do hope you had your fun as a… How do you say? Hero? Vigilante? No matter. Today, you’re here as a Princess.

Gura bared her pointy teeth toward the man in regal clothes. 

\- Princess? You rejected me because of my Shark blood, threw me away in the street, just like Mom! I’m not a Princess, you have no right to keep me here. With respect, fuck you, Your Majesty! Let me out!

\- So quick to judge without even knowing why you have been recalled here, in Atlantis’s time of need. Don’t you want to know why you’re here?

\- I just want to get out and go back to my life.

\- Even if I tell you… That I need, no, that all of Atlantis need a Hero?

Gura stopped answering, looking at her father. She was actually taller than him, which allowed her to feel somewhat superior to the man. But she had to be honest, he was a master manipulator, and a vicious man.

\- You’re trying to use me.

\- Yes, but it’s in both our interests. You’ll be a Hero, you’ll save Atlantis, and I’ll keep my Kingdom. Is it such a bad trade?

\- What is this danger you speak of? I want to know before I choose.

The Master let out a sigh, then walked around slowly. Suddenly, Gura felt he  was truly as old as he was supposed to be. Atlantean to the bone, the man was more than five hundred years old and counting. His black hair were slightly gray now, and Gura couldn’t help feeling some weakness due to old age coming from her father. But she did her best not to feel too affected by it: the man was dangerous, he had led Atlantis since he was fifteen. Such a lifetime of politics and manipulation had warped him beyond limits.

\- This danger… Is beyond any we have ever confronted in Atlantis’s history. As we speak, it’s headed toward us. It will strike in a few hours. We need you urgently.

\- What’s the nature of it? Atlantis is strong and sturdy, it won’t fall easily.

\- The Earth is changing. Weather has been unstable for some time now, and finally, we must face the planet’s wrath. A monstrous tidal wave is headed for us. Nothing will survive this. Atlantis must adapt, or die.

Gura stayed silent for a moment. This was a shock for sure. A good part of Atlantis’s population was of man-beast blood, like herself. They could survive underwater without any issue, but the human population and the city itself would be destroyed.

\- Okay, you’ve made your point. So why do you need me and why didn’t you just try asking instead of putting me in a cell?

The man turned back to face her with a stern look on his face. He wasn’t looking at his daughter. He was looking at a mean to an end, nothing more.

\- As my daughter, despite your mixed blood, or maybe thanks to it, you have great value. Your Sea Magik is incredibly powerful. Your potential at least, since you’ve never tried to learn anything and just waved that big fork around with brute strength. I need that potential to protect Atlantis. And I can't have you refuse so here you are.  


\- Don’t insult my trident buddy, I could slice you in bits with it in a second.

\- Whatever you say. Guards, bring them all to the ritual room, it’s time.

He turned around, going back from where he came, letting the prison be flooded with jailers. Despite her prodigious size and strength, there was nothing Gura could do apart from punching a few of them. She had to surrender, and the last thing she could see of the prison was her fellow inmates being brought along.

* * *

\- Enjoying your new room, Daughter?

Gura stayed silent for a moment, taking in the view. She was sealed in the middle of a massive circular room made of green undersea stone, an Atlantean material known for its powerful Magik properties. This place was clearly used for large scale spells. And she was in the middle of it all, strapped to a stone tablet. All around her, multiple prisoners, all man-beast, could be seen. She even recognized Doctor Bloop. The Master, standing in front of her, continued to speak.

\- This will be where you’ll become the silent Hero of Atlantis, Gura. In a moment, to avoid the tidal wave, we will sink the city to the bottom of the sea and hide it from the wrath of the Earth. You and those vile scum will fuel this spell to  shield us from the water, lest we of human blood might drown, and the damage to the city be massive.

\- If you can shield the city with us, why not shield  it  against the tidal wave  instead ? That would be easier, no?

-With dozens of you and your massive power, we could, but those inmates are too weak for this. We also think this wave is only the first of many. We can’t shield against them all.

All around them, suddenly, powerful Magik manifested and blue runes activated, lighting up the room.

-It begins. Be proud, Gura. You will be the Hero of this city… Although no one will know, or they might want to free you. And we can’t have that, can we?

Gura felt terribly conflicted. On one side, she wanted to punch this jerk’s face hard and get out to help people, evacuate the city, get to the land. But she was also conscious that this was just a hopeful dream. If the tidal waves were strong enough to destroy Atlantis, a city on the water as old as the Earth itself, there was no way to reach the land far enough and fast enough to escape destruction. And in any case, she was a prisoner. She had no way of leaving this place by herself. 

\- Alright stinky, do your worst. Not like I have a choice here, this better be worth it. You better watch your back when I get out of your little trap.

\- Oh, I’ll be ready for you child,  do not worry . Now, go to sleep.

As he said so, she did feel sleepy. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she could feel Magik being drained from her body, slowly. She could feel tremors, as the city started to sink, slowly, beneath the wave.

\- Enjoy an eternity asleep, Hero of Atlantis, said the Master as he walked away with a smile.

*

Suddenly, Gura opened her eyes in surprise. She tried to say something,  only to see  bubbles g e t out of her mouth. What was this sound? It was as if something was scribbling at her mind, a whisper from beyond. The strange, unnerving voices had awakened her.

She looked around, and sure enough, she still was in the ritual room.  The immediate problem, though, was that the entire place was completely flooded and covered in seaweed. Fishes were swimming around slowly, having a good time together. Gura panicked for a moment. Did the ritual fail? What happened to the city? She had to see it! But those damn shackles…

And suddenly, she wasn’t shackled anymore. Or, in fact, the shackles were still on the stone table, but her limbs were now so small she could slip out of them easily. She looked at her arms, her legs, even her tails, and realized she had shrunk so much she might as well have been a child. What happened here?

Swimming around, she took a look at the other prisoners in the room, hoping someone would know something. Sadly, most of them had been dead for a long time. Those that were still asleep, she freed easily, as all of them seemed to have shrunk in size too. Gura suddenly realized her Sea Magik was completely expanded and deduced the shrinking might have been a side effect of being emptied so much. Not that she did care much about the loss of her Magik, having never been that interested in using it.  


Finally, she found another that was awake, trying to free its tail from the last shackles that were keeping him trapped.

\- Well well, Doctor Bloop I presume? You’ve changed a lot buddy!

Indeed, Doctor Bloop was now nothing more than a little shark. He had shrunk so much he had lost its man-beast form and had reverted to a simple shark. He wasn’t even able to speak anymore. Thankfully, despite her small frame, Gura’s strength seemed to remain, and she managed to crush the binding with her hands. If only her own shackles had been so weak!

Once freed, Bloop started swimming happily around Gura, deciding he had a new friend. She didn’t try to dissuade him.

\- Want to follow? Well, you do you, might as well have an emergency ration if I can’t find any salmon around here, I’m a bit hungry.

Oblivious to the danger, Bloop followed Gura as she swam around. Going out of the room was a lot easier than in the past, as one of the walls had collapsed from erosion and time. She emerged outside and took a good look at what was now Atlantis: a gigantic ruin lying at the bottom of the ocean, devoid of its old population, filled with sea life instead. Surely countless treasures waited down there, but for now, she was more interested in finding the source of the strange whispers, which were growing more and more insistent, making her feel uncontrollably afraid.

She swam around for some time, but without any idea where to go, she started feeling her mind attacked. Strange hallucinations started appearing, gigantic monsters trying to eat her, massive tentacles from the depths charging at her, darkness spreading all around her until she couldn’t even see her hands, all of it becoming more and more oppressive, despite not being real. Despite it being impossible, she felt as if she was drowning. In the end, she was completely lost in her own domain, the sea, swimming randomly without any direction.

-Haaaa… Help… Someone help!

Panicking more and more, her breathing fast, her hands flailing wildly, feeling terribly vulnerable, and afraid any of the horrible hallucinations of the depths would hide a real monster that would devour her suddenly, Gura was going through a panic attack. She felt she could die at any moment, from anything. It was as if she was surrounded by invisible predators when she should have been the apex predator.  


But in the darkest of times, finally, a light shone for her, a bright, red point in the blackness of the depths.  A voice resonated in her mind, chasing away the shadows and whispers, warm and strong.

-This may not have been what you were expecting, but he said he would be ready for you, Lady Gura, and so here I am. Follow, I will lead you out of this dead city.

Gura looked at the light and, as it approached, recognized it for what it was: the Red Bird, the familiar of the Master, her father. It was said the beast was capable of leading people to Atlantis even when lost on the other side of the Earth. Many Atlantean explorers made it back home thanks to this welcome sight.

\- Red Bird, what happened to Atlantis? To my people?

\- All long dead, as is my Master. You did what you had to do, and Atlantis survived beneath the waves for thousands of years. But everything ends and as the Master died, and others took his place, the knowledge of the Ritual disappeared. Atlantis was flooded and destroyed, forever lost beneath the sea, and only you and the inmates still linger here.

Gura, swimming behind the Red Bird, stayed silent. For her, she had been living in Atlantis a few days ago still. Yet, it had been thousands of years since she last stepped in the city. This made her feel conflicted. Feeling sad for people she lost so long ago, yet that disappeared just recently in her perception, pushed her to tears. Even the loss of the father she despised was somewhat painful. Thankfully, she was still underwater, and the Red Bird or Bloop couldn't see her tears.

Finally, they reached the surface. The Red Bird landed on a rock sitting on a small island. A few ruined stone buildings were standing there. Gura recognized the architectural style: an old Atlantean outpost. 

She finally stepped on the ground for the first time in untold years. It was extremely hard for her to walk: her height and her new size made her unstable. Her soft, small feet were shaking heavily, as well as her little legs. She truly felt like a child, but she was still a powerful child, she could feel it in her. She just needed to adapt.

\- I have a last gift for you from the Master, Lady Gura. Here, this is yours.

The Bird plucked a feather from its wings, then let it fall to the ground. It burned instantly, and soon enough, the fire expanded until it took the form of an old friend of Gura: a trident.

\- My trident! Finally! You’re alright bird, I like you.

Without a moment to lose, she seized the trident in her small hands. Despite its weight, she had no trouble waving it around, and her moves, born from years of grueling training, came back to her almost instantly. She was starting to get accustomed to her new body.

\- Someone will come to meet you in a moment, My Lady. My deed is done. Do not worry about the whispers, their origin will soon leave this island. Do not disturb their origin. Stay hidden. Wait for the traveler.

In a bright flame, the Bird immolated itself and disappeared before Gura could ask anything else, leaving nothing but ashes. Looking around, she saw a powerful wave of darkness erupting from what seemed to be the main building on the island.

\- Well, might as well get a bit closer and take a peek while I wait for this traveler. You in, Bloop?

To her surprise, the little shark was floating around in a bubble of water. It let out a small squeak of approval and followed Gura around like a small pet. The duo got a bit closer and, hiding behind a collapsed column, observed the strange group nearby: six shadowy figures, dressed in black robes and wearing skull masks and scythes as if they were Grim Reapers. A woman with black hair was in the middle of them, strong and thick tentacles erupting from her back, a strange book in her hands. Simply looking at the book made Gura’s head hurt, and she looked away instantly.

She heard a sound, and when she raised her head again, the group was walking away, following the  Red Bird away from the island. 

\- Seems this overgrown chicken is playing both sides. Oh well. So, where’s this traveler?

\- Right here, miss.

Gura turned around instantly, trident in hand, but lost her balance, still not used to the difference between her size and strength. She fell on her butt with a whimper.

-Oh, did I startle you? Sorry! Are you okay?

Gura looked up with tears of frustration in her eyes, toward the voice. It came from a young blonde woman with a long coat, a hat, and a monocle. A human girl. No beast blood at all. Her language seemed to be a variant of Atlantean tongue.

\- I’m okay thanks, answered Gura while rubbing her butt… Who are you?

\- Me? Just a passing detective. Amelia Watson, at your service! And what about you?

\- Hmm… Gura. Gawr Gura.

\- Is that tail real? It's not plugging in, right? And what about the floating shark?

\- That’s… that’s a long story and I don’t know if…

Amelia opened a small suitcase she had with her and produced a portable stove. She put some water to boil and prepared two cups of hot tea.

\- Well, it’s been an intriguing night for me too. You saw the tentacle lady, right? You’re the second unusual sight tonight, and I’m sure you won’t be the last. For now, we have all the time in the world on our little island, so let’s listen to your story!

\- Yeah I don’t know buddy, why are you interested?

\- I’m an investigator! I investigate. And right now you’re looking like you’re in need of investigation. And maybe also a friend? Come on! Once you’re done, I’ll bring you to land. I suspect you have a lot to see there.

Gura sipped a bit of hot tea. The beverage helped calm her down. This had been a strange succession of events. Maybe talking about it to the strange girl would help. She took a breath.

\- It all started with a super-heroine…

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second story about HoloEN girls ! This time, our favorite City Pop Shark is the protagonist. I had a blast writing about Gura being a super-heroine fighting Doctor Bloop, this was just so Gura! Please forgive any mistake in spelling, English is not my native language, I'm still not totally used to it.  
> As always, I thank you a lot if you took the time to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed it ! It seems writing an origin story for each of the EN girls will become an habit of mine, so who knows who might be next !  
> Thank you all, I hope I will have the chance to be read by the girls too sometimes, one can dream !  
> PEACE!


End file.
